Nowadays, mobile phone has become a communication tool for most people. If a user wants a mobile phone system to be on standby when using a mobile phone, two methods may be adopted.
In one method, the user manually presses a power source key, a screen lock key, or a keyboard lock key to lock a screen or a keyboard, so that a standby state is entered. In the other method, it is not required to manually press the key, and after the user performs no operation on the mobile phone, when a screen lock time or keyboard lock time (for example, 10 seconds) set by the system is reached, the screen is automatically blacked out and enters the standby state.
It can be seen from the foregoing description that, in the manual standby method, the operation is complex, the use frequency of the keys is increased, and the service life of the keys is shortened. In the method of entering the standby state according to the preset time, the screen is always in an on state in the process of waiting for the preset time, thereby wasting resources.